


back to the time when we were together

by qunnyv19



Category: Taylor Lautner (Actor), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), RPF, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau berusaha menepis kenyataan kalau waktu tidak bisa diulang kembali. — SwiftLautner</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the time when we were together

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini adalah fiktif belaka dan penulis tidak mengenal secara pribadi tokoh-tokoh yang bersangkutan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Berdasarkan kisah nyata hubungan mereka yang sudah kandas awal tahun 2010. Terinspirasi dari lagu ‘Back to December – Taylor Swift’ yang bukan milik saya.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

back to the time when we were together

—I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand..._

* * *

 

 

Kala itu, ada secangkir kopi di tengah-tengah meja.

Kau duduk di sana, tenang, memandanginya seolah-olah dia akan pergi jika kau berhenti menatapnya di titik itu—mata biru yang membuatmu jatuh cinta.

Kau menyesap kopi, ada pahit di sana, bahkan dia mengetahui hal itu, dan kau menaruh kopi yang isinya tinggal seperempat dengan pelan di atas meja. Desir angin dingin menelan semua kegelisahan yang ada.

“Media sudah mendapatkan informasinya,” katamu singkat dan padat. Ia mengangguk; menyatakan kalau dia mengerti maksudnya.

Waktu berlalu dan kalian melewatinya dalam diam.

Dia balik memandangimu yang sudah mengembuskan napas panjang untuk ketiga belas kalinya, kalau kau tidak salah hitung.

Seandainya saja semua orang tahu menjadi orang terkenal itu tidak seenak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Diburu wartawan, jurnalis, dan kameramen, disodori mikrofon serta kamera-kamera, semua kehidupan pribadi dimata-matai—seakan semua hidup kalian seperti serial drama yang ada untuk ditonton.

Sialnya, si perempuan berambut pirang sudah terjebak dalam ikatan seperti itu sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi. Hal yang sama terjadi padamu, aktor yang sudah membintangi beberapa film terkenal.

Kau berdiri dan memutuskan kontak mata, memberikan isyarat agar ia mengikutimu. Ia mengangguk pelan. Sekarang, dia sedang berada di rumahmu—sepi, sebab keluargamu sedang berada di luar kota—di tengah musim dingin yang menggigit. Derap kaki terdengar; menyisakan kopi yang mendingin di atas meja ruang tamu saat ditinggalkan.

“Tay—“ Suaranya tercekat, kalimat selanjutnya sudah menggantung di ujung lidah, tapi tidak bisa keluar. Lucu rasanya memanggil orang lain dengan nama yang sama denganmu, terlebih yang dimaksud adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Kau menoleh, sepasang matamu menyipit melihatnya yang kebingungan, atau sekadar reaksi karena dia memanggil namamu dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan. “—kita mau ke mana?”

Kau tersenyum tipis.

“Kita tidak akan ke mana-mana.”

Dia tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundakmu pelan. Lalu kau kembali menuntunnya.

.

* * *

 

.

“Aku ingin kopi lagi,” begitu katamu ketika kalian sudah sampai di dapur yang bernuansa tentram dan nyaman. Putih gading dijadikan pilihan sebagai warna utama.

Ia nyengir. Rambut pirangnya yang tadi diurai kini diikat menggunakan ikat rambut sederhana berwarna hijau toska.

“Oke. Siapa yang buat?”

Kau menunjuknya. Kaubilang tidak ada kopi yang bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Ia membuang muka, tidak bisa untuk tidak merona.

Ketika kopi sudah siap sedia—menggantikan kopi yang mendingin di ruang tamu—kau menyesapnya perlahan-lahan dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

“Dingin, hm?”

Dia hanya menggerakkan kepala, samar. Kau berdiri di depan _counter_ sembari memegang secangkir kopi dengan dia, di rengkuhanmu, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Kautahu dia mengangguk dan kau memeluknya semakin erat. Ada rasa nyaman di sana yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, dan di saat yang sama ada rasa sesak yang entah kenapa.

Kali ini, kau menyodorkan cangkir kopi kepadanya. Ia menerimanya dan langsung meneguk isinya sampai habis, mengabaikan panas yang membakar lidah. Kauambil kembali cangkir itu dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

“Hei,” kau berujar ketika kalian berdua diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh, memberikan pandangan tanya.

“Kau akan menjadi Nyonya Lautner kalau kita menikah.”

Ia tersenyum pahit. Sepahit kopi yang sudah tertelan di kerongkongan. “Ya, aku tahu.”

“Dan nama kita sama-sama Taylor Lautner.”

Dia memberikan tawa ringan dan memelukmu. Kau terkejut karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba, namun kaubalas memeluknya juga.

Kau menatapnya dalam, lagi-lagi di titik yang sama, biru yang membuat dirimu terpukau dan terpana. Kau mencari-cari sesuatu di sana, dan dia menatapmu balik dengan tatapan yang tak kalah intensnya. Mungkin dia bisa menebak apa yang kaucari; _cinta_.

Kau membelai kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. Gadismu memiringkan kepala, lagi-lagi bertanya dengan tatapan mata. yang menjadi balasan adalah ciuman lembut di bibir.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika kau merasakan euforia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika kau merasakan hangat yang luar biasa tatkala musim dingin tiba. Rasanya sudah lama, _lama_ sekali ketika kau seperti tak berpijak di bumi, melayang di angkasa.

Aroma manis tercium di hidung, kulit saling bersentuhan, dan dia harus sedikit berjinjit, menjangkaumu yang sudah menariknya begitu dalam, dalam sekali dan jadi lupa dunia.

Bergumul dengan lidah tidak menjadi masalah untukmu, namun kehabisan napas bisa menjadi kesulitan yang merepotkan. Kau memutuskan ciuman itu, mendekapnya lagi dalam sebuah pelukan, dan setelahnya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kau mengerjap, tersadar kalau kau benar-benar jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

 

.

Terduduk lagi di sofa ruang tamu bukanlah pilihan utama untuk malam Minggu, namun salju-salju yang turun dan angin yang membekukan membuatnya terkurung di rumahmu. Pemanas ruangan memang membantu untuk menghangatkan diri di tengah dingin yang menusuk.

Atau, katakanlah kau memberi alasan demikian, karena sebenarnya kau tidak mau ia meninggalkanmu.

“Aku tidak pernah suka bau cat,” katamu secara mendadak, ketika dia baru saja menyilangkan kedua kaki secara miring dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

Dia terlihat seperti sedang membaui udara.

“… aku juga tidak suka.”

Memang samar-samar masih tercium bau cat yang ada, tetapi masalah-masalah yang hadir membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang sepele seperti bau cat. Kemudian dia memberikan pertanyaan.

“Ruang tamunya baru dicat?”

Warnanya biru tua, maskulinitas yang terasa dengan furnitur dengan mayoritas berwarna hitam dan biru tua. Sofa yang ia duduki pun sewarna obsidian.

Kau mengangguk singkat. Kau mengubah posisimu dari berdiri di dekat meja menjadi duduk di sebelahnya.

“Baunya tidak enak sekali.”

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa mendengar komentarmu. “Tapi warnanya bagus.” Dan diacungkan jempol sesudahnya.

“Tak sebagus warna matamu.”

Ayolah, sejak kapan kau jadi hobi menggombal? Ia palingkan muka dan memutar bola mata, mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Dari sana, dia bisa melihat foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding. Ada kedua orangtuamu, ada Makena—adik perempuanmu tercinta—dan ada kau, si Tampan yang membuatnya berhenti berkedip di pertemuan pertama.

“Apa yang kaulihat?”

Ia mengerjap, pulih dari kesadaran.

“Aku melihat cat biru tua itu,” ia menjawab. Asal omong, sebenarnya. “Bagus.” Kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

“Kamarku juga bercat biru tua. Tapi sudah lama ketika dicat,” tukasmu.

“Lalu kenapa dapurnya masih berwarna putih gading?”

Kau mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan. Dia mengerti, mungkin orangtuamu berkehendak demikian, sehingga dia tidak banyak bertanya lagi.

Dia menghela napas panjang-panjang saat dia sadar, bahwa hal yang membawanya sampai ke rumahmu, meneguk kopi, dan mengomentari cat adalah satu masalah yang berpusat di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Stagnan, kalau bisa dibilang.

Menjalin hubungan, khususnya dengan sesama selebriti, adalah hal yang sulit dijalani. Kecuali kalau kaubisa mengontrol dirimu di depan media atau bersikap biasa saja di khayalak umum, maka kau akan _baik-baik saja_.

Ia tidak sadar kalau dia menghela napas lagi.

“Tay,” kau memanggil, namun tak menerima sahutan. Beberapa detik diabaikan olehnya karena masih tenggelam dalam lamunan. Kautepuk pundaknya pelan, ada sedikit hentakan tidak sabar yang tercampur di sana.

Ia menoleh dengan pandangan inosen. “Ya?”

“Kau masih mempermasalahkan mereka?”

“Aku tidak mempersalahkan mereka, kau tahu—“ Ia sedikit menunduk, “—aku … aku sebenarnya merasa tidak bebas. Maksudku, hubungan kita seperti drama di televisi yang ada untuk dinikmati atau dicela, bukan didukung—“

Kau memberikan kecupan pelan di dahi sebagai intervensi atas kalimatnya.

“Abaikan saja mereka. Tutup mata atas kejadian sekitar. Nikmati apa yang ada, Tay, harusnya kautahu kalau aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan tentang pemikiran orang.”

Umur tidak menentukan kedewasaan seseorang, ‘kan? Kau yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya bisa memberi dia sedikit kesadaran berarti dibandingkan sugesti aneh yang selalu ada di pikiran. Dia mengangguk menyetujui.

Benar, tidak usah pikirkan kata-kata orang.

Lalu kau meraihnya lagi, dalam dekapan yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, lebih dekat, lebih erat. Merasa tak cukup, kau memberikan kecupan di ujung bibir. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati semua kehangatan yang kau berikan. Belum, belum cukup, batinmu berbicara. Kau merasakan gejolak aneh di dada.

“Tay—“ Entah siapa yang berbicara, siapa yang memulai, siapa yang menghantui seorang lainnya hingga begitu menikmati perasaan yang ada. Dia menggigit bibirmu, menjadi agresif, dan kau tak lagi bersikap ragu-ragu.

Atau menciumnya di area lain menjadi candu untukmu; kau memberanikan diri untuk menyapu lidahmu ke lehernya, membuat dia memejamkan mata. Kau memberanikan diri untuk menghisap areal sensitifnya, dan bisa merasakan kalau dia mengerang di balik kenikmatannya. Kautindih tubuhnya yang ringan, dan kembali ke atas, merasakan bibir itu ke dalam bibirmu.

Rasanya manis, jauh lebih manis dibandingkan kopi pahit yang sudah ditelan olehmu. Dan tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang wangi, sesuatu yang _kausukai_ , dibandingkan bau cat menyebalkan yang masih tersebar di ruang tamu. Oh, oh, jangan lupa kalau tubuhnya hangat, hangat sekali sehingga bisa membuatmu lupa kalau sekarang masih bulan Desember.

Kau melepaskan kuciran rambut hijau toskanya sehingga kaubisa memainkan rambut pirang ikal itu. Kau lebih suka perempuan berambut lurus, tapi bagaimana dengan _dia_? Kau tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia mengelus pipimu, menyentuh rahangmu yang kokoh dan tatapannya lembut sekali. Kau tidak tahan dengan tatapan manik biru itu. Kau tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

Dan sebenarnya, kau tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

Kau tidak sadar, kau adalah pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang masih naif. Berbekal cinta itu apa; berbekal kasih sayang itu apa; _kau tidak mengerti_. Kau tidak paham betapa dunia ini akan memutar balik semua kejadian itu dalam satu malam, atau satu hari, atau satu jam, bahkan satu detik. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kata ‘cinta’ terlontar dari mulut, kini ia yang membalasmu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Kau menggenggam tangannya, meyakinkan dirimu dan dirinya kalau mereka tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Meyakinkan diri kalian kalau apa yang kalian lakukan _hingga_ saat ini adalah sesuatu yang kalian lakukan karena sama-sama mau, bukan dipaksakan.

Ia memejamkan mata dan memeluk lehermu kuat. Kau memosisikan diri tepat di atasnya, membuatnya terkurung karena di atasnya ada kau dan di bawahnya adalah sofa milik keluargamu.

Kau tidak menjadi gelap mata, kau sadar saat melakukannya. Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi, atau apa yang menjadi akibat dari apa yang kalian lakukan.

Kalian tidak peduli lagi.

Atau, kalian _memilih_ untuk tidak peduli.

.

Kau membuka pakaiannya satu per satu, dan hal yang sama ia lakukan kepadamu. Kau menciumnya, _lagi_ dan _lagi_ , tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mencecap bibirnya yang manis dan lembut dan membuatmu berpikir kalau kalian sedang berada di dalam nirwana.

Eksistensi para wartawan, jurnalis, kameramen, semuanya menjadi hilang di kepala. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah gadis ini, _gadismu_ , Taylor Alison Swift, berumur dua puluh tahun, muda dan berbakat—walaupun ia tiga tahun lebih tua darimu—cantik, tentunya, dan berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta.

Seketika kau merasa kalau dirimu di ambang kesadaran. Kau merasa yakin seratus persen kalau kau _sadar_ ketika melakukan ini, tetapi ketika kau sudah mengambil keputusan itu, kenapa kau jadi ragu? Kenapa kau menggantung tanganmu di udara, tidak jadi melakukan sesuatu untuk merangsangnya?

Ia menatapmu.

Kau menatapnya kembali, tetapi tidak fokus. Kau memutar-mutar jarimu di atas perutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi yang ia katakan membuatmu jatuh, jatuh di tengah salju empuk nan dingin dan membuatmu ingin mati.

“Lanjutkan saja. Jangan katakan apa pun yang _akan_ kau ucapkan.”

“Kautahu, ‘kan— “

Kau menghela napas. Kau mengerti, dia sendiri hilang kesadaran dan mulai merasakan dirinya pening. Pusing dengan segala kerumitan yang ada dari dua kata yang simpel: menjalin hubungan.

“Ya,” kau menjawab singkat. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditunda atau dibatalkan.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

— _kembali berputar di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Stagnan, kalau bisa dibilang._

Kau memberikan sentuhan, memberikan rangsangan, dan kau memberikan _kepuasan_ yang sama untuk kalian berdua. Dia mengerang, dia meminta, dia memohon, dan kau memberi. Dia menyiratkan kesedihan di sana, di satu sisi kau merasa iba dan sisi lainnya memberontak, kau tidak boleh melangkah mundur karena kau lelaki sejati.

Lagipula, dia sendiri yang meminta…

Makan semua itu, media, kau mengumpat dalam hati. Yang bisa kautuduh adalah media-media sialan yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan kalian berdua, kebebasan yang hanya bisa dinikmati tanpa ada kamera-kamera yang membuntuti. Seharusnya ini memang bukan masalah besar, kautahu itu. Kalian harus menerima resiko apa pun yang telah diberikan sebagai kodrat—takdir untuk kalian berdua.

Namun, namun, _namun_ apakah kaubisa merasakan kebahagiaan kalau pasanganmu tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah kaubisa memaksa kebahagiaan itu untuk _kembali_ kepada dirinya?

Tidak bisa, ‘kan?

Semuanya berputar di tempat yang itu-itu saja.

Ketika kau menyatu dengan tubuhnya, merasakan nikmat luar biasa di sekujur tubuh dan merasakan indahnya _cinta_ yang telah kalian tumbuhkan dari dasar hati, kau sadar, kau telah terperangkap dalam hubungan fana.

.

* * *

 

.

(( I’m so glad, you made time to see me,  
how’s life? Tell me how’s your family,  
I haven’t seen them in a while. ))

Kau tidak sadar kalau bulan Desember yang dingin itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang berada di tempat dengan matahari yang menyengat dengan sangat, dengan minuman segar menjadi asupan yang diinginkan oleh orang-orang Eropa setiap saat.

Kau tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah berlalu lama sekali ketika kau dan _mantan_ gadismu memutuskan hubungan itu.

Lama. Lama sekali.

Suatu hari kau bertekad untuk mengunjunginya di apartemen baru miliknya. Di hari itu kau merasa aneh, merasa tidak wajar karena wajah Taylor Swift selalu menghantui dirimu setiap saat. Di hari itu kau merasa kesal karena logikamu tidak berjalan, hatimu menggebu-gebu karena rindu yang terlalu mengental di seluruh tubuh.

Ketika kau mengetuk pintu, kepala pirangnya menyembul dari balik pintu dan sepasang mata lazuardi itu membulat karena kehadiranmu.

Kau tertawa kering.

“Halo.”

Dia langsung keluar dari balik pintu dan menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Kau menatapnya balik, lagi-lagi di titik yang sama— _mata biru yang membuatmu jatuh cinta_. Cinta yang tidak bisa berhenti.

“Ah, halo! Tumben berkunjung ke sini, ada apa?” tanyanya canggung, seolah kalian adalah _teman_ lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Kau mengiyakan dalam hati, _teman lama_.

“Hanya ingin berkunjung saja.”

“Di luar panas,” imbuhnya. “Ayo masuk. Kebetulan aku sedang membuat es limun.”

Kau mengangguk. Kau masuk, dan tersadar kalau cat apartemennya berwarna biru tua. Dia menggedikkan kepala ke arah meja ruang tengah di mana satu gelas es limun tersedia. Kau jadi teringat, ketika sayup-sayup terdengar angin dingin yang menyerbu dan secangkir kopi yang terletak di atas meja.

“Hanya ada satu.” Kau tersenyum tipis. Dia tertawa.

“Aku kan tidak tahu kau akan datang.” Dia menggerakkan sepasang kakinya yang jenjang dengan cepat ke dapur. “Aku akan membuatkan satu lagi untukmu.”

Kau menunggu di atas sofa. Sofa membuatmu teringat kenangan terakhir yang kaurajut bersamanya. Kau menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, seolah dengan melakukan itu bayang-bayang di kepalamu akan ikut menghilang bersama angin.

“Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?”

Dia muncul tiba-tiba dengan segelas es limun segar yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menyerahkannya padamu. Untuk beberapa saat, kau tertegun karena kau bingung harus berbuat apa. Lalu kau mengambil gelas tersebut, untungnya dia tidak menyadari kalau tanganmu mengalami sedikit tremor saat itu.

“Baik,” kau menjawab pendek. Kau tidak pernah mau menjawab sesuatu dengan kalimat yang panjang dan bertele-tele. Ia mengangguk. Kau meneguk limun itu, manis dan _fresh_ sekali untuk musim panas, sayangnya kau lebih suka kopi yang dibuat saat musim dingin tiba.

“Makena punya pacar,” ucapmu untuk menggantikan hening yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

“Baguslah. Seperti apa wajah kekasihnya?”

Kalian bercerita. Kalian berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di masa lalu. Kau menangkis ego untuk bisa berbicara kembali dengannya. Dan kau juga merasa tidak perlu membahas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Aura defensifmu sedikit demi sedikit mencair; ya, kau sadar daritadi kau terlalu tegang dengan menegakkan bahu dan sepasang mata yang selalu _fokus_ pada apa pun. Kau teringat lagi di masa lalu, saat kau memberikan mawar-mawar dan dia menolaknya, _meninggalkannya hingga layu_.

Saat itu kaupergi, berpikir untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

(( And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind,  
you gave me all your love and all I gave you was ‘Good bye’. ))

Sakitnya itu … tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Melebihi apa pun, kini kau tersadar kalau kau hanyalah pemuda _naif_ yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Kau paham sekarang kalau kau memberinya sepenuh hatimu untuknya, dan yang ia berikan hanyalah kadar pahit dan asam yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Lalu disatukan, menjadi sebuah frasa ‘selamat tinggal’ yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ menyedihkan.

.

(( Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
probably mindless dreaming,  
but if we loved again, I swear I’d love you right. ))

Lagu untukmu, kata orang-orang. Lagi-lagi media yang berisik dan cerewet yang menghubungkanmu dengan dia.

Judulnya, ‘Back to December’.

Kau mendengarkan lagunya, kau meresapi isinya, kau menghayati semuanya. Yang kau dengar adalah penyesalan bercampur sedih. Yang kau ingat adalah tatapan memohon yang menyakitkan di suatu malam pada musim dingin, di atas sofa. Dan yang kau bayangkan adalah raut wajah _mantan_ gadismu ketika dia menuliskan lagu ini.

Ada pesan tersembunyi.

Pesan tersembunyi yang ada di lagu itu sudah jelas sekali: itu ditujukan untukmu seorang.

 _But this is me swallowing my pride,_  
standing in front of you saying, “I’m sorry for that night.”  
And I go back to December…

 _It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you,_  
wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mine,  
I’d go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I’d go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.

_I go back to December all the time.  
All the time…_

[ Sayangnya, waktu tidak bisa diulang lagi.

Dan kau telah memutuskan, bahwa hubungan fana itu, sebaiknya diakhiri saja dan tidak perlu dilanjutkan kembali.

Walaupun kau masih mencintainya. ]

**.fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo saya baru menyelesaikan fanfiksi pertama yang (akan) saya publish di archiveofourown. Nggak tahu kenapa, saya merasa tampilan di AO3 itu bagus dan kece sekali dan stylenya adalah favorit saya.
> 
> Untuk fanfiksi, ya, ini terinspirasi dari lagu Back to December – Taylor Swift dan hubungan mereka, yang sayangnya, sudah berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu.
> 
> Padahal saya ngeship mereka…
> 
> Pssst, ini juga fanfiksi pertama saya yang menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua. Semoga berhasil (jangan sampai fail, duh) tapi saya memang harus belajar lebih banyak lagi. (le menyemangati diri sendiri, lel)
> 
> Jadi … saya butuh saran dan kritik supaya karya yang saya buat bisa menjadi pembelajaran yang baik untuk ke depannya.  
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis! (apalagi memberikan komentar xD)


End file.
